User blog:Dean624/Frosty vs Jack Skellington Christmas Battle (Not ERBAvVG)
My new battle (not ERBAnimeVsVideogames), comment if you want more of these, these will come on holidays It's the happy jolly snowman, Frosty vs the King of Halloween, Jack Skellington Fan-Made Cast cuz Lol even though i'm voicing all in my audio Frenzy as Frosty Emo Owl as Jack Wooden Hornets as Buddy Froggy as Jack Frost (Hard Choice lol) Stofferex as Grinch remember, that's a fan-made cast, not real life, XD. RAP BATTLE! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Frosty vs Jack Skellington Begin! Frosty: I won’t say happy birthday, to this guy who never knew Christmas Bringing you nightmares, you can’t step to this You’re uglier than Sally’s father, I’ll bring this Smiley dude fried Trying bringing joy to kids, while instead you made them terrified This Holly Jolly Snowman will bring this skeleton back to the dead Kidnapping Claus?, worst mistake you’ve ever said Been in since the late 60’s, while you're a pumpkin king instead I’m popular around the world, while stop motion is dead - Jack: You facing the King of Halloween, I’ll make that red nose redder What’s this, what’s this, this snowman can’t handle the weather? You’ll remember the name Jack, your chances of winning are Zero Just like the winter winds, you really do blow Skellington comes to strike this fool, make this snowman melt Feeling “Wishy-Washy”?, well anyone can tell Bringing hot rhymes, leave you lyrically burned While your even worse than Frosty Returns! - Buddy: Buddy the Elf, comes to bring lots of laughs Had to get a wife in your sequel?, what’s up with that? Being played by Will Ferrell, I walked a long journey To bring pain to these two, topped syrup, sugars, and candies Prepare to meet your toy maker, so you guys just go Attacking you like a raccoon, right down to the “bone” The popularities in your guys’ films is what really bugs, I’m sorry I made you lose, does anyone want a hug? - Jack Frost: No, I don’t want a hug, you god forsaken freak Taking you guys under the ice, so as I speak For the rise of this guardian, a blockbuster hit I got a whole gang to beat you all, never disrespect it A guard of what children believe, I bring the winter 2012 movie so loved by the world, I’m definitely better Frosty you’ll end up with No Money, & no ticket to your Victory I won this ice brawl, so you guys better FREEZE! - Grinch: I hate you all, like how I hate Christmas As I slither in this battle, #5 on Best Cartoon Characters list Written by Suess, you’ll go down, well, it’s all up to you Down the chimneys, swiping things from the Whos For I’m mean Mr. Grinch, You all “stunk” at rapping You can never beat me, stop with frozen tears that you’re crying For my heart grew 3 sizes, I have lightened my dark core I shall leave, I’m now not mean Mr. Grinch anymore Who Won? Who's Next? You Decide!! That's it for this, RAP BATTLE! Who Won this Battle? Frosty the Snowman Jack Skellington Buddy the Elf Jack Frost The Grinch Next Battle Half-Demon Swordsmen (you guys didn't guess it fully) Hint for ERB Anime vs Videogames: Otzi Arrow again Ice Cold Spy Six Fists Aging Wolf Light Bells of the Heavens Royalties of Two Akkurate Jumping Pow! O Sword Category:Blog posts